


You give me fever rude boy

by alexisriversong



Series: kinktober 2017 [15]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: High Heels, Lapdance, Lingerie, M/M, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Yuri gives Otabek a lapdance for their anniversary.





	You give me fever rude boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the work for day 15 of the kinktober! I couldn't write it yesterday so here it is. The one for today is going to be posted tomorrow because I coulnd't fill another one today but I hope I'll have more time tomorrow. Prompts were 15. Sounding | Object Insertion | Lapdances this only fills the last one!

It was their third anniversary but Yuri had said nothing all day. They had woken up and had gone to the rink. Otabek had his students to teach while Yuri practiced his jumps, he was going to finally win an Olympic gold that year and was really concentrated on the goal.

Otabek had brought him breakfast in bed that morning but it was not something that unusual so Yuri could have not realized the importance of the day, maybe he just had to let it go.

They had gotten together when Yuri was eighteen, they had been friends before that, but they lived too far away to do anything about their mutual attraction and Yuri had been too busy between school and practice to have much of a social life.

Otabek had moved to Russia to learn from Yakov how to be a coach then. He still had kept practicing and participating in various competitions until last year, when, at 24 he had stopped competing and had begun teaching the little ones how to skate.

That morning the children had been really good and he had reason to praise them for their hard work. He remembered how scared they had been after seeing him the first time but they had quickly warmed up to him, just like Yuri.

Yuri had left the rink before him, he was walking home then, his hand playing with the little box in his pocket. He had thought of preparing something for them that night and asking Yuri to marry him afterwards, but Yuri seemed to have forgotten about their anniversary that year. Maybe it was not the right time.

He opened their front door, the door was unlocked but the lights were off. Where was Yuri? He closed the door after him and got inside the apartment, he switched on the light and he saw a single chair in the middle of their open space, everything else was pushed towards the walls.

“Y-Yura?” called out Otabek, curiously walking towards the chair. Suddenly, a familiar music was playing in the air and the skater turned to look at their bedroom door where Yuri had just appeared.

He was wearing a tux, a hat on his head and he walked looking straight at him while snapping his fingers in time with the melody. Fever was particularly adapt for that moment, a bit old fashioned for Yuri though.

His boyfriend reached him and placed a hand on his chest just as the first verse began playing. He softly sang together with the lyrics.

_Never know how much I love you, never know how much I care_

He moved so his hands were on Otabek’s shoulder pushing him down to make him sit on the chair. The older skater was hypnotized by Yuri and did as he was told without protest. The blond kept softly singing and swaying his hips in time with the beat.

_When you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bear_

Right before the beginning of the next sentence, Yuri straddled his lap and lowered his hips down, slowly moving over his lap, hands caressing his face, lips curved in a smirk.

_You give me fever - when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight_

Still mouthing the lyrics, Yuri turned around and moved his back in a flawless wave in front of Otabek, his ass looking gorgeous in the fitted trousers.

_Fever - in the the morning, fever all through the night._

He turned in his lap again and pressed a light kiss on Otabek’s lips before moving to the next verse.

_Sun lights up the daytime, moon lights up the night_

He winked over his shoulder and made a little catwalk, shimming his hips while walking. That brought Otabek’s attention to Yuri’s legs and feet and he had to hold back a groan because Yuri was wearing high heels…

_I light up when you call my name, and you know I'm gonna treat you right_

Yuri turned around and walked towards him again. Hips moving in time with the rhythm.

_You give me fever - when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight_

He straddled Otabek’s lap again and used his flexibility to bring his right leg up and over Otabek’s shoulder in a split. Yuri’s crotch was suddenly really close to Otabek’s face and he could do nothing but being turned on by that. He gulped.

_Fever - in the the morning, fever all through the night._

A sudden silence filled the room after that verse and suddenly another song was playing. He felt the electronic beat and grinned. More like Yuri this song.

Yuri rolled his hips in broken movements, his leg still over Otabek’s shoulder, following the rhythm of the music. Rihanna’s “Rude boy” first lyrics began to sound in the room.

_Come here rude boy, boy… Can you get it up_

Yuri kept rolling his hips in time with the music, his crotch right in Otabek’s face the whole time.

_Come here rude boy, boy… Is you big enough_

He pulled his leg down with a brusque movement and ended up straddling his lap again and moving his hips in sensuous movements, the heels letting him be that much taller and made it easier for him to move his ass in time with the music.

_Take it, take it (yeah) Baby, baby (yeah) Take it, take it (yeah) Love me, love me (yeah)_

He sat in Otabek’s lap and kept grinding now moving his chest in sinuous curves, he pulled his suit jacket off and showed him he was not wearing a shirt underneath but a corset, a tiger printed one, tight around his waist, making him look even more androgynous than usual.

_Come here rude boy, boy… Can you get it up_

He got up and unbuttoned his trousers showing a hint of tiger printed lacy panties underneath. So Yuri… Otabek groaned at the teasing, he wanted to touch but he knew rule one of lapdances was no touching usually, so he didn’t.

_Come here rude boy, boy… Is you big enough_

Yuri turned around, winked at Otabek and lowered his trousers down, bending to expose his ass and stepping out of them with a little kick to push them over.

_Take it, take it (yeah) Baby, baby (yeah) Take it, take it (yeah) Love me, love me (yeah)_

Otabek gaze was fixed on what he had seen between Yuri’s butt cheeks though. The man was wearing a plug under those sinful panties.

_Tonight I'mma let you be the captain… Tonight I'mma let you do your thing, yeah… Tonight I'mma let you be a rider… Giddy up Giddy up Giddy up, babe…_

Yuri seemed to know he knew now and kept exposing his ass to him like a provocation. Otabek couldn’t resist any more then.

_Tonight I'mma let it be fire… Tonight I'mma let you take me higher… Tonight Baby we can get it on, yeah we can get it on, yeah_

He grabbed Yuri’s hips and tugged the boy back on his lap while moving his hands all over his slim body, over the corset and down until he could cup his boyfriend’s ass in his hands.

For a second they just looked at each other, panting slightly. Then their mouths crushed over each other and they shared a violent and powerful kiss. It was nothing fine, they were two animals in heat, needing to be close together, needing to kiss each other, wanting to crawl into each other’s skin.

They both totally forgot about the music, Otabek’s hands were already fumbling with the fastenings of his own trousers and pants to pull then down just enough to free his dick.

Yuri groaned at the sight and stepped away for a second to pull the panties off one leg before straddling Otabek again over the chair, panties dangling from his other leg.

Otabek moved his hands to play with the plug filling his lover ass until the younger growled in his hear and he decided to remove it from there and put his own cock in there in its stead. Yuri was stretched and slick from the plug and it was easy to just slip it in.

He was unconsciously kissing and nipping at Yuri’s neck while he slowly tried to thrust up into his lover. The chair didn’t give him enough support though, so he hoisted Yuri’s weight in his arms and got up without even allowing himself to slip out of Yuri’s convulsing channel.

He pushed his lover against the nearest surface, that appeared to be the wall and began seriously fucking him. Yuri trashed and moaned in his arms. Nails digging lines into Otabek’s back and legs holding tight around Otabek’s hips.

He could make this look so easy and it turned Yuri on in ways he had never thought possible. They kissed, open mouthed and messy and fucked harder.

“Touch yourself” growled Otabek in Yuri’s ear. He was so close now and Yuri was breathless and already looking close himself. That was proven by the fact that he did began stroking himself.

It only took another couple of thrusts then for them to come hard, almost together.

Otabek slowly lowered them on the floor until they were both breathing hard and panting leaning on the wall, looking at each other with soft and loving expressions.

_Love me (yeah) Love me Love me (yeah) Love me Love me (yeah) Love me_

He smiled listening to the last verses of the song and realized he was still mostly dressed, he put his hand in his pocket and touched the little box in there.

_Take it, take it Baby, baby Take it, take it Love me, love me_

“Happy anniversary Beks” whispered Yuri caressing his face. He has to ask now, he knows.

“Happy anniversary Yura” whispers taking out the little box and showing it to him. Yuri’s eyes widen and he is suddenly focused on it.

“Oh my gosh” muttered. The lyrics were fading away, leaving only their breaths to sound loud and clear in the air.

Yuri grabbed the box with caution and opened it. He gasped when he saw the two titanium rings inside. He almost cried then, the stoic Yuri Plisetski almost cried after having mind blowing wall sex with his boyfriend and him asking to marry him. Well… he still had not asked actually.

He looked up and noticed that Otabek was now on one knew.

“Yuri Plisetski. I love you, you are amazing and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Do you want to marry me?” asked while looking at Yuri’s amazing eyes.

The blond could do nothing more than squeal and grab him in a hug whispering “Yes, yes, yes…” on repeat until Otabek stole his lips for a kiss and shut him up.

Eventually, they made it to the bedroom and cuddled until they were ready for round two. This time though, they made love with their new rings on and no background music.

“Best anniversary ever love” whispered Otabek afterwards, kissing his lover’s hair before closing his eyes to sleep.

“Love you” muttered Yuri sleepily.

“Love you too my rude boy”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love!


End file.
